Hairdresser Harry
by Coreyyy
Summary: Harry is now a hairdresser, but comes across a familiar face, someone he thought he'd never have to see again


**Hairdresser Harry**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rated: M**

**Pairing: H/D**

**Author: xxromeoroyaltyxx**

Harry had finished school, he was now 21 years old, and he was a newly improved Harry at that. His hair was no longer messy, it was smooth and shiny. However, of course, he still had his glasses and his scar. It was terribly quiet in the shop that day, but as a tall blonde walked in, Harry looked up. This boy was tall, had long streaks of blonde hair down to his ears, icy grey eyes, a pointy nose, and very pale skin. Harry never thought he'd come across him again. Harry patted the top of the chair twice, so the boy would come over. The blonde grunted, and sat himself down on the chair

"Potter…" The boy usually greeted him that way,

"Malfoy…" Harry nodded; he stared into the mirror at Malfoy, who looked glumly back at Harry.

"So, what would you like done to your hair?"

"A fringe, just a length down to my eyebrows though, make it snappy, potter," Draco folded his arms, waiting impatiently,

"Of course," Harry said, grabbing scissors, Harry grabbed a chair and faced Draco, he grabbed some of his blonde hair from the front, as he touched it he realized how incredibly smooth it felt, it didn't slick like it used to, and it didn't have that gross gel in it either.

"So…Malfoy how's life?" Harry asked,

"Why would you even care Potter?" Draco said, twiddling his thumbs, ignoring Harry's glances.

"It's my job to be professional, even if I hate them," Harry added, feeling tense, Draco raised his eyebrow,

"I see, well you're doing it rather well. I mean, considering you aren't mature enough to be professional," Draco smirked,

"Shove it, ferret boy,"

Draco stopped smirking,

"As Father always says, you need to control that temper Potter,"

"Do you want me to give you a Mohawk?"

"Do that and I'll kill you,"

"You wouldn't have the guts,"

"I almost killed that oaf Dumbledore,"

"But you didn't, that's why I know you won't kill me,"

"Oh, really Potter?"

"Really…Malfoy,"

Harry said, trying to cut his new fringe evenly

"You know, for a hairdresser, you aren't that bad,"

Harry dropped his scissors at the surprising compliment, he felt shocked but bent over to pick them up, Harry felt embarrassed but continued to comb through Draco's fringe.

"Thanks, Malfoy…" Harry mumbled,

Draco smirked, "Usually boy hairdressers are pretty gay, you know,"

"I'm not gay," Harry said, cutting a bit of hair off Draco's fringe so it was level with his eyebrows

"Really, Potter?" Draco asked, smirking,

"Why would you think that anyway?"

"Because you're taking so damn long to cut my fringe, you must like the feel of it,"

"Oh sod off," Harry said, he shook his head; he ran his hands down Draco's fringe one more time, it made Draco shiver.

"Okay, done," Harry, said, taking the towel off from around his neck,

"Wait, Potter, would you mind cutting some hair off on the side?"

"But I like your hair long, no… wait, I never said that! Okay," Harry bit his lip, grabbing some more of his hair, he went to cut it but Draco tilted his head,

"You what?"

"Nothing! Forget it,"

"Tell me, why do you like it long?"

'Because it looks good!" Harry said, sighing,

Draco turned to face Harry, "Thanks, potter"

Draco said, placing a hand on Harry's leg, Harry suddenly felt aroused; Harry looked at his watch, and saw that it was time for his break.

"Break time!" Harry said, standing up, Draco smirked as Harry hurried out of the room, he walked into the nearest room, and Draco followed him when the other hairdressers weren't looking.

"What, Malfoy?" Harry asked, looking up at him,

Draco gasped as Harry pulled him in; another hairdresser was coming from down the hallway. Harry shoved Draco in the closet and smiled politely as a women walked in. She smiled back at Harry and walked out, Harry ran over to the door and locked it, and he walked back to the closet and opened the door.

"Malfoy!" Harry squeaked, as he saw Draco completely naked. Draco pulled at Harry's tie, Harry's jaw dropped as he was pulled in; Draco pulled the door shut, and roughly pushed Harry against the wall.

"Yes Potter?" Draco whispered,

Harry felt speechless, he couldn't say anything, Harry felt Draco's breath against his mouth, he smelt like chocolate and peppermint. Harry had no idea why, but he was enjoying seeing the naked sight of Draco Malfoy. Harry moaned as Draco pushed his hand into Harry's pants.

"I only … have a ten minute… break," Harry, breathed out,

"Lets make this quick then," Draco smirked,

"Your haircut is free," Harry, gasped as Draco played with Harry,

Draco smirked, "That's what I like to hear," Draco pulled down Harry's pants, pressing his hardened penis against Harry's hole,

"Are you a virgin?"

Harry shook his head, Draco pushed himself into Harry, Harry leaned his head back, Draco unbuttoned Harry's shirt, and he wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and began to fuck him in slow motion.

"Faster… please," Harry, begged, Draco grinded his hips with Harry's, breathing against Harry's neck heavily. Harry moaned Draco's name, pulling at his smooth blonde hair.

"Oh…Draco!" Harry moaned louder, Harry shit his eyes, begging Draco to go faster. Draco hit Harry's prostate and came into him.

Draco smirked as Harry opened his eyes and looked at him.

"So why did you say you weren't gay?"

"Because… I wanted to keep it professional, but I can't now, I didn't think you would be gay, so of course I denied it, I didn't want to scare you,"

Draco's smirk grew wider, "I see, smart, Potter, until tomorrow,"

Draco licked Harry's nose, pulling up his pants, and putting his shirt back on, he left, smirking and feeling satisfied,

Harry smiled to himself, he got dressed and walked out of the room, when he entered the room full of hairdressers , he saw Lucius Malfoy getting his hair cut, Harry jumped, he ran out of the room, hoping Lucius didn't see him.

He ran back to the room he was in before and locked himself in the closet until Lucius left, Harry sighed in relief , he whistled to himself to waste time.

**AN**: _Reviews would be nice._


End file.
